cabbagepatchkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Xavier Roberts/@comment-32826668-20181126193431
The Cabbage Patch World: Cabbage Patch and ''' '''The Delucitible: Roller Patch Children: ''' '''Field Farm Gardening: Posted by Authorship Instrument Composer under Uncategorized 1 Comment Authorship P1 : Xavier Roberts Review: A. George Dave Prince: Cabbage Patch and the Delucitible Patch Children: Characters’: The Boys: '' Berry, Vernon” Nick, Billy, Trevor, and Miles '' Characters: Girls: ''' Mary Beth Duncan, Norma: Meldeania, Shauriana, Clessa, Melody, Youngster tot: Megan: The Twins: Gabby and Lisa ' '''Cabbage Patch and the ' Delucitible Patch Children: The Delucitible Cabbage Parents bought a Real-estate country farm far away from the city. The Children is given a Harvest graze prairie field from the earth rich soil Landscape to plant the seeds under the ground. Environmental Botany farm gardening Planting: with the choice of Fruit, Vegetables, Petal flowers they could grow or Plow the field, Seed Plantation is scattered in the dirt landscape seed six inches deep. Soil ditch open a hole, then covering the seed roots. The children have morphic abilities: Changeling switch change: Circle Circumference: Rotator spindle: Similar to a tire wheel; Cabbage, Delucitible’s cycle mode; Example: A Porcine Rotators Spin Rolls: The Delucitible Children could walk, run, and Rotation spindle roll. The Cabbage Patch Family learns they are not alone: The Delucitible Patch: Lettuces Patch: Water Melon Patch: Pine Apple Patch: Radish Patch: Onion Patch: Brussels Sprout Patch: Papaya Patch: Banana Patch: Pumpkin Patch: Potatoes Patch: Cauliflower Patch Broccoli Patch The Delucitible Patch: Berry: Delucitible Patch next door neighbours became friends, Partner, and a team, helped grazed Harvest the backyard farm field in a several straight rows. Their Passion to Grow a Botany Patch Field with the help of the Photo synthesis from the radiant sun, breathe in wind of carbon, Breath out Oxygen, the Roots drink perception rain water. The Delucitible Patch Children is spotted exploring the meadow fields near the park discovering butterflies, grass hoppers, dume Beatles, Pray Mantis, Ants, Insect and Species with the magnet field Glass and telescope. Others were near the School playing Tactical Touch Football, and Tactic Soccer in two different fields. Everybody glances while seeing a moving truck, a new member Delucitible Patch has arrived they spindle roll passes by them towards the new farm house. Welcome to the Delucitible Patches Universe: Berry Cabbage Patch: Wild Imagination: Berry Cabbage Patch Move into the Country. His parent bought a Real state Farm. He was unresponsive before he met the Delucitible Patch Gang. He did not say a word. Neighbours once were clued out with his thoughts to what was he thinking? Children tried to make friends with him however he was in his own imaginary world. They were not sure wheather to stay or go. Children did not give up on him they kept their Patients. His mom is bulged fat she is about to having a baby. He watched her mother have a contraction. The doctor told Mr. Cabbage Patch “not to be alarmed the baby is not ready” calming him down. Berry watched his neighbour’s plant seeds in ground. He traveled throughout his community pondering the question “where does baby comes from”? Morning Berry went back into his backyard, Span Acre Prairie Meadows. The forest is distant closer from the acre fields. Berry rotated transforms into a Rover Circumference rotator. He Span off away from acre meadow towards the botany flower meadow fields that grew pollen: sugar water that also grew Honey sickle flowers, Purple Nectar flower, Bloom flowers. He followed the Puff up Bees, Bumble Bees transferring to flower to flower towards the hive. Watching them collect honey, the child uses his imagination followed acrobatic bunnies’ air flipping toward a wide cave: the sign expression to dig a hole. The Cave led toward a marsh near a waterfall. He saw a Lily pod where the frog sits; Fresh clear water where the frog could lay their eggs. A stork is hidden behind the tall Marsh grass. Each day he watched the frogs Medi-morph transform, eventually came out of the water. From the cave Bunnies back tracked toward his house the bunny Double flipped phase Materialize through the soil ground of the Earth. High above his head a bunch of stork flock flies casts a shadow, blocking the sun light reflecting the surface ground dim-shadow passes the child. The bird fly pass the prairie meadow towards the lake Wood Area. The Soil needed something; Berry was not sure what was missing. Berry riding his bike, Berry observed Gardeners landscape planting their flowers digging into the soil six inch deep on their front-yard, raking the top soil and add Luke warm water. He saw his neighbour Meldeania take a flower out of the pottery bass, planting a landscape flower into a ditch hole, soil covering the roots. She saw Berry for a moment he left pedaling home. Berry tugged his parents to buy Plantation seeds for the prairie farm land scape. Berry saw a large selection of plantation flower seeds. He searched through the meadow flowers isle, and surface ground bulb seeds: fruits and vegetable isle. He could imagine a face in the roll up petals, similar to frog sitting on a Lyly Pod. Berry chose Cabbage Patch Delucitible Seeds. (He held a seed in his hand, he would never let go). Sun set the children were invited to Berry house outside the porch watching the sun go down. His Parent thought it was important that Berry make friends. Shauriana notice he was hanging on to something clinching his fist. Shauriana ask him to open his hand, so she and the rest of the gang could see what is inside his hand? At first he would not let them see. Then he opened up his hands slowly in a shape of a cup Berry finally spoke his first words he said “flowers”. The Children realized he wanted to plant flowers in his backyard. They all agreed to help Berry with the plantation harvest seed to plant in the crop field: fruit and vegetables. They would aid him and teach him how to soil root plant his own seeds. Children hobby pass time growing pottery flower with interest. They work as a partnership group. “All Berry wanted to do is plant flowers” The children would plant fruit and Vegetables in the morning welcoming Berry as their new member. He took the Delucitible Patch Children within his imagination to see a fantastic view. Berry could imagine the face of children sitting in the lily pod instead of frogs growing in the garden: Vegetable: Cabbage Patch. Farm Garden: the children decided to come by and help out. The Delucitible Patch Children brought more friends. They gathered at Berry’s backyard. They Graze Grove, turn the earth soil ground surface dirt while in rotation mood. Plow the field, Plantation scattered the seed six inches deep, Soil ditch covering the seed roots. They rover Rotated spindle race in eleven straight lines in a row planting a Patch-field. Raking the top soil and adding water. Berry planted his first Garden. Berry socializes with his new companions and partners at school. Berry still image Imagines now and then in private or brain storming but does not always isolate himself with those around him. He has friends to share with. Ponders, Wonder he thinks with his brain, not afraid to ask questions, similar to the Cabbage Patch soil seed he grew. Berry’s began to realized that there is a seed in his Mother stomach. The heavenly baby toddler is born on to this world sprouted out when ready. The tiny plant propped pushing towards the sun, Photo synthesis and breathe life into this world. Berry learns he has a baby brother his name is Trevor. They share a special bond forever. Berry met another Delucitible Patch new child, Norma Jean Becknell: who became his Next door neighbour in the country they met next day at school. ---- Cabbage Patch and: The Delucitible Child: The New Kid: A Moving truck rolls in the drive way arrives at the new house. Cabbage, Delucitible mode the new child spindle rotates moves in the neighbour hood community in the country side next to Country side of Berry. Norma Jean Becknell: Yellow Pony braids that stick up, Green bow tie and Glasses. Wearing a Blue, Red mix dress, green sleeves, Blue Belt with a red Bow flower. There is no time to greet her new neighbours, Sun set, Illumination of night descends and school is tomorrow. The Bus arrive picked up Norma from her home. The Principal guides her to her new class room she meet her new class mates. In the afternoon the children leaves the class room dormitory they went directly to the cafeteria. Norma carries a fiddle searching for a quiet place to practice. The Gymnasium is on the other side way from the auditorium. She went to the Auditorium and met Berry, Clessa, Shauriana, Vernon, Melody: Wondering if she would sign up for the school talent show? Their teacher Miss Norton is not in however she put the twins Gabby and Lisa in charge of the signup sheet. No one allow without their permission. Her new friends notice she is not a familiar student from their school she is the new girl. Berry told Norma there is lot of kids that will be performing he wanted to know her hidden talents, what she could do? Over Whelm by the crowd: she tells her colleague: I had a tap lesson once; I could twirl the baton, Another child Kenny asked her if she could play the fiddle. She hide the fiddles behind her back the tell him, she fiddle with it. Clessa already promoted Norma before she could ask. Clessa introduces the new kid telling the twin how she is champion baton twirler, and also a champion tap dancer leaving the stage. The twins sat on the Auditorium seats pondering wheather Norma could enter. To dissolve the situation they required actual proves. Nervous: this was her first audition Justin accompanied Norma in the Classic Orcatra Composition: “The Mephitis March”, everything went wrong. Nervous on Stage trembling she dropped the baton stick three time miss her queue. Twirling, then tap dance, then she toss the baton in the air shattered the lights. Split partial burst scattered all over the floor the glass surround her for magical effect. The Twins decided to make her prop stage manger behind the scene of the stage. Afraid Norma might embarrass the Twins if on stage. Did not include violin fiddle, and sing. The Twins were ad emit this was end of discussion. Weeks before the talent show: Shauriana is suppost to be front runner who suppost sing. Norma mesmerized Listening to Shauriana every song Lyric, watched Vernon’s magic tricks, Kenney tranquillest Act, Melody notice her whispering the lyrics even thou she was not on stage, At home watering the flowers, Norma Imagery Images herself on stage, it was time to shine. One day the will be recognize her for who is. They will soon see from the Lyric’s “Any Day Now” soon. After School returning from home the twin waited outside her door, from the lyrics: “Put your trust in us” They searched her closet discovered a white silvery colour dress for the talent show. Her Mother a tailor put in her closet for Norma to wear. Norma dressed elegantly. They all went to the school concert together. Audience surveillance: Stage Performance: The Magic Magician act and the tranquillest act were successful. The Problem back stage: Shauriana was suppost to show up. She came a little bit late. Shauriana could not sing her lungs had the hiccups that would not go way. Even her father tried to scare her it did not work. What is worse the Band could not perform Instrumentation composition “Country Music “Mount Yu-knodge” means (newest student): None could show up for personal, Medical reasons letting The Principal and teachers know. A member student had to stay home and do his home work. Kenny the tranquillest was suppost to introduce the performers might have been instead let the audience know there will be a last minute changes. Cut off short. No one mesmerized the words except for Norma, who studied the whole lyrics. Members asked for Norma to help them. Norma is the only one who could choose to help them if she wanted too. That if Norma wanted to go on stage? Norma trembling looking down, she bowed her head away from the crowd look at the floor. A Little scared, Norma gulping her fear and she agreed. Kenney had to tell the audience there will be change in the talent show introducing Norma on stage: while the Audience clapped that worried the twins: Gabby and Lisa. Norma pick up the microphone a little shaken, first verse little bit shaky, Gain Confidence in the secound verse and the end. She Lyrically Sang: “Find a way to your heart”, with soul beautifully. Norma the new child saved the school Stage performance in front of her new friends and the audience. The twins were puzzled if she could play the fiddle violin? After the talent show was finished, she performed in front of the twins. Her Friends decided to join in with Norma forming a band. She was not alone anymore. They played Instrumentation Composition: Country Music: “The Mount Yu-knodge Jig: (New Student). The Audience were suppost to leave were outside the auditorium. Unsuspected Crowd heard the music and came back in. Norma and her new Partnership friend‘s team up, not just a duet and they performed beautifully. ---- Cabbage Patch and The ''' '''Delucitible Patch Children: The Orphan Child: Christmas: An Orphan Delucitible Patch Child: lives in society and went to school with the Cabbage Patch and the Delucitible Patch Children. She often ate with the Church Misters without being notice. She lives in secluded empty house until one visitation day after school Gordon one of the Delucitible Patch Child: went to the city visited her house, she was discovered. Could the Cabbage Patch and the Delucitible Children keep a secret? The Orphan child asked “him not to tell anyone? The Gang visited her every day made sure they were not followed. A Married couple: A father soon to be, dropped his wallet while visiting a hotel. The orphan child returned the wallet with kindness; The Married couple appreciated her monisty. The married couple invited the Little Girl to their house for dinner. Surveillancing the area she saw another young little Girl her age hanging on the mantle. Six inch square Piece Picture. How the mother missed her daughter with droplet of tears in her eyes. The little Girl died of Cancer. The Mother offered to drop off the little Girl back to her house, worried her parents is probably waiting for her. Backing out of the house she said “no thanks” leaving the house immediately. Told the marry Couple her parent is around the corner escaping without being chased they waved goodbye. The Public eventually suspected the Orphan Child was alone. Authority Parents and Authority Police kept a close eye surveillancing her house without prove. Following the gang at intersection walk way. Block Residents kept close watch to where she goes. Berry Cabbage Patch, Gordon and the other member tried to detract the resident by leading them away from the little orphan Girls house. Eventually the Little Girl got caught by the Author Police was sent to the orphanage. The Married Couple went to the orphanage to adopt a Delucitible Orphan Child as a family member. Could be boy or girl? They spotted the little girl who returned her future Father’s wallet with kindness and offered her a place to stay? Guardian Parents adopted The Little orphan girl as their Daughter. That lifted up the little girls Spirits. ________________________________ Cabbage Patch and ''' '''The Delucitible Patch Children: Vernon Saves Christmas: Surreal Snow: In the Basement two bothers Berry and Trevor pretending acting having fun. In their Imagination Captain stellar saved the Planet Earth, from stellar Invaders. The world needs a hero. Both took out their electronic toy gun and shot at each other. A Deflected shield protected the planet Earth: Captain Stellar wins. This brings dismay to secound brother Trevor. “Why can’t the Aliens win for once” Trevor Asked? He is not happy. Berry pays no attention he searches underneath the stairs he sees lots of collection of Junk. To him they could be reused. “There is lots of neat stuff” he said. Then he answers the question about the Stellar Alien’s “They won last time”. Other issues Trevor needed Berry help him with his project. It is due unit January. Trevor has not found idea that could help him. He wonders if Berry could aid him with his home work. If he in or out? Berry told Trevor not worried told to “Hang Loose”. A Kid is expected to be a kid before he turns old and gray, before there is bill’s to pay. Berry tells Trevor to relaxed he will figure something out. Their Parents got a call from their Cousins Amy and Henry from the south side of United States. Children who have never seen snow before will be on their way. They seen it in the movies this will be their first time seeing snow for real. Trevor and Berry should entertain them and be model hosted to their guess. They both clean out there room quarters before they arrived. December 20: Outside the school Amy and Henry met the rest of the gang the sun is blazing hot. The Educators decides to have a school concert in the hall and a Stage Play before the school holidays. Lisa and Gabby passing by sarcastically telling the children: “Santa Clause will be coming late”. “Christmas is not coming”. “Christmas is will be over soon” “Heat penetrates the surface ground”.”Not a crystal snowflake will not drop, will not fall”. This did not impressing the gang at all. Santa Clause is a Mystical Legend however Saint Nick is once upon a time there was a real person who lived a long time ago Saint Nick, cause of death, old fraidle age he is gone. Santa Clause, Kris Kringle, Bow Jangles, Sinter Clause is a Mystical legend believeth spirit sprite: Christmas wish maker developer who that forever lives. True! No one can predict the weather however a person could search the surrounding surface of signs; such as Clouds conversion turn to white clouds, Gray or dark mass form perception, Compass in the wind the direction shift spins the reader meter, field and meadow twig, branches, trees sway shifts in the breeze, may also Drop of mercury temperatures below 0 degrees under or over. December: 21: sign of winter frost is on the ground. December 22: Morning sudden drop of temperature water turn to sleet ice on the driveway. The children could Skate on the ice however near evening the temperature drops below getting colder. The Children play board game, hot chocolate and have a U-log Cake. December 23: Snow flack: Pack of snow drop to the ground. Trevor and Berry takes Amy and Henry to the school sliding slope hill tobogganing, skiing and snowboarding. Cabbage Delucitible Patch children kept them busy while Berry went to town renting a Santa Suit to surprise his cousins. Berry invites the gang to his house to help him build an Igloo hut in the center the front yard house. In the Evening they got busy decorating ordainment and adding lights around a Cedar Needle tree at the north side of the house and Indoors preparing for tomorrow. December 24: Christmas Eve: Morning Activities: The Children get to make snow angels, build a snow man, snow towers and throw snow balls even created a wall barrior to protect them from snow ball. Playing with Snow is fun for them all. Family get together, the season of Christmas will be surely being missed soon will be over “It is Just Snow”: About the Mystical Legend: The Spirit is allows shimmering glimmering dreams with true reconciliation, Reconcile differences, Reliability Accountability of hope and Inner child of Angelic Innocents. A child learns to be constructive in crafts with handlement tools. Santa in courage’s the child to build, be creative and be practical realistic with Logic Ethic’s. Children travelers came from a Far: went to Bethlehem in Search of the True lord of hope following the Star. Prince of Angels of Peace who taught the world Ethic Discipline to the Ethnic Nation: Magi Astrologers bearing gifts celebrate the Lord child Birth: A child is born. In this case the Delucitible Patch children celebrated Henry and Amy first Christmas. They celebrated the children energetic joyous season since they came to Berry and Trevor’s house. Each presented the children with a gift similar to The Magi’s to remember them by before they went. Berry dresses in a Santa Suit: The Spirit Sprite wishes them all a Merry Christmas. Jan 3: Trevor’s Report: Families should bless appreciate the roof over their heads protecting themselves from the weather perception, from Blizzard snow temperature of the cold. There are some children without a house that is homeless. Development came a long way however those in poverty cannot pay the over barring cost of living. Who protect them? Living should apply to everyone: Sanctified Shelter, clean water, and Food Nourishment. We should thank are lucky star’s we are toasty and warm: His classmates clapped with a standing ovation. Trevor thanks Berry for his Inspiration: Berry knew Trevor would find an idea for his project by himself: from two of his cousin who came just for visit. Joyous Occasion: “After all it just Snow”: Fluffy winter sparky Bright Radiant untouched Crystals or Blizzard Cold: Review: A. G.D. Prince: